Kate and Gibbs: The Beginning
by paperposies
Summary: When a stressful case pushes Kate's emotions to their highest, how will Gibbs respond to her uncharacteristic behavior?  Rated M for future chapters.  Somewhat AU, Ari didn't kill Kate, but Ziva joined the team anyway.
1. Chapter 1

The tension in the bullpen was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Gibbs was in one of his infamous moods. Regardless of the fact that all evidence pointed to Petty Officer Grant, his gut was telling him otherwise. So, the team sat there digging through his bank accounts, service records, everything. Heck, Kate had even had his college transcript faxed over. Not that she was complaining really. After nearly five years at NCIS she had learned to enjoy times like these. She'd learned to enjoy Tony pulling her pigtails. It made her feel like she was part of a real family. She'd adjusted to McGee and his tech babble. She found a best friend in the happy goth downstairs. Ducky had become like a father to her, and sweet Palmer had finally stopped drooling in her presence. She had even gotten used to the Massod liaison officer Ziva David. Not that that hadn't come with its own set of challenges. It's hard to trust someone whose brother held you hostage, kidnapped you, and tried, almost successfully, to shoot you on a damn rooftop. Their relationship had evolved and matured though. She was getting used to having a girl friend on the team who understood her job and didn't require sleepovers and lunch dates. The one thing she hadn't gotten used to, though, was one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. When Ziva joined the team, Kate had volunteered to shift her desk closer to Gibbs's and let Ziva put hers in front of Tony. That idea was less perfect than she thought, though. On the one hand, she was no longer the target of Tony's food throwing. On the other hand, given the new desk arrangements, hers twisted toward the right and Gibbs's the left, she was often times in uncomfortable positions with the boss. Oh yes, of all the things Caitlin Todd was used to, the presence of Agent Gibbs was not one of them.

"Kate, with me." Gibbs barked, bringing her out of her daydream. She slid her chair back as she reached for her gun only to slam directly into Gibbs.

"Damn it," she cursed under her breath, but in her haste did not notice the grin that spread across her boss's face. She half flouted, had skipped toward the elevator, and managed to sneak a smug grin at Tony on the way. She stepped into the elevator, then turned toward her so, so sexy boss.

"Are you gonna tell me where we're going, Gibbs? I can handle a certain amount of suspense, but we've been working this damn thing for two weeks. I'd like to know if you have any information worth sharing." Kate said, harshly. She knew she was walking a thin line, but he frustrated her, professionally, personally, and sexually, more than anyone she had ever met.

Gibbs reached out and flipped the emergency switch. He stepped so close to her, she could have sworn she felt his heartbeat on her chest. He leaned his head down, and turned toward her ear, then he hoarsely whispered,

"I'm taking you out for coffee, Kate. I hope that's alright. You seemed um, frustrated. I thought you could use a break."

Kate didn't know whether to be flattered, scared, or just freaked out. She decided to go with a little mix of the three.

Sitting across from her, Gibbs was starting to rethink this coffee break. She looked simply delicious twisting her hair around her finger. It wasn't in a flirty, girly sort of way, though. He could tell she was nervous, and it turned him on. She was talking about the case, that much he knew. What she was saying exactly, though, he couldn't begin to guess. What he could give you one hell of a detailed report on though, was her lips. She might have had on lipstick this morning, but any sign of it was gone now. The only color came after she pursed her lips and released and they took on a red color right in the middle. She finished her latte then, and the milky liquid left a hint of shine, but she quickly licked it away. Oh, the things he wanted her to do with that tongue.

"Gibbs, are you listening?" Kate waved her hand in front of him.

"Oh, uh, yeah, the case…"he let his words trail off a little. He was at a loss for words. There was a reason he didn't talk much.

"I was saying that maybe Petty Officer Grant's wife did it. She knew he was planning on leaving her. Maybe she was pissed enough to frame him for murder." Kate shifted in her seat. Gibb's glare was making her uncomfortable.

"Maybe you're right. Does her alibi check out?" She shrugged her shoulders. Alibis had not been her job.

Gibbs stood then, and held his hand out for Kate to follow. She took it, out of habit, he guessed. They walked halfway back to the Navy Yard before she realized she was still holding it, and quickly let go. That simple act was enough to send Gibbs's heart to his stomach. He wanted to slap himself over the back of the head. He just couldn't decide if it was for falling for Kate or making rule #12.

Back in the bullpen, Kate fidgeted in her seat. She tried to work, but all she could think about was Gibbs. Gibbs's sparkling blue eyes, Gibbs's hands, calloused from working on his boat, yet still soft to the touch, Gibbs's deep gravely laugh that she may have heard only once, but will never forget, Gibbs's back and its strong muscles tensed under his shirt as he leaned over his keyboard just inches behind her. She also thought about Gibbs's three red-haired ex wives, Gibbs's first wife Shannon, and their daughter Kelly. She thought about his deceased mother, and his estranged relationship with sweet Jackson. _Why do I think he sees anything in me? I don't fit into his world. I will never compete with Shannon, or any of his ex wives. It's pointless, Kate_, she told herself._ You are going to die a lonely woman in love with the one man you can't have._ The thought scared her more than it should, and a tear fell down her cheek and splattered onto the report lying on her desk. Before she had a chance to wipe it away, they started to multiply and she couldn't make them stop. She wiped furiously at them, but Tony saw before she had the chance to hide.

"Katie girl! Something in your eye?" he teased, knowing fully well she was crying. A wide grin spread across his face as Gibbs turned to look at her. She was going to kill Tony. McGee was babbling to himself about gigabytes and firewalls, and Ziva had walked to the restroom. Gibbs was the only one who heard Tony's remark. Not that it mattered, if there was one person she didn't wish to explain her tears to, it was Gibbs.

"Everyone, go home," Gibbs said, half surprised himself. He never took his eyes off Agent Todd though.

"Yes, sweet bed, here I come!" Tony dramatically enthused. He was a little confused though, both by Kate's tears and Gibbs's demand. Ziva was returning from the bathroom, so he grabbed her coat and gun and ushered her toward the elevator, giving her a silent _I'll explain later_ look. McGee followed, not questioning the order, just thanking God he was going home. Kate didn't move though. He had hoped she wouldn't. He wasn't the biggest fan of chasing women out into the parking lot. He was much too old for that. Her tear stained cheeks alarmed him. _What does she have to cry over? What brought it own so quickly? How could he make it better?_ He had several answers to the last question, but he doubted he'd ever get to use them.

"Kate," he whispered as he rested a hand on her back, "what is wrong with you?" He tried to sound concerned, not demanding, but still keep it professional. He wanted to sweep her up in his arms and rock her to sleep, but…he knew better than to even dream.

She turned in her seat to face him. With one leg folded up into the chair, resting on the armrest she put a hand on his knee (he guessed unconsciously). He could tell she was choosing her words carefully, but that was Kate. She never spoke without reason and tact.

"Gibbs, I'm sorry for falling apart. You didn't have to send everyone home. I apologize, and don't give me that rule #6 crap either. I have made it pretty clear that I am weak already today." It was hot the way she got mad, and the way her breasts filled the drop neck of her cream tank top when she leaned over to articulate the last part. _You shouldn't be thinking this, Jethro_ he lectured himself. Not that it made one bit of difference, though. Now he was the one choosing words carefully,

"Kate, I am fairly certain I asked you what was wrong, and none of that little…outburst…sounded like an explanation." _Whew, you made it though that, Jethro._

"Boss, listen, I don't want to explain my tears to you. They're over a guy, a coworker, and I don't need a lecture about rule #12, or keeping personal feelings out of work. Trust me, I got it. I just let it get the best of me today. I am sorry." The last sentence she said as more of a closing argument, and it was clearly not up for discussion. She stood, slid her sig in its holster, and pulled on her coat. He watched her walk halfway to the elevator before her words really sunk in. _Someone at work? It wasn't Tony, was it? It definitely was not McGee, even if she LIKED him, she wouldn't step on Abby's toes like that. Ducky? He didn't think so. Palmer was much too needy for her, he was sure of that. Kate needed someone strong, to let her be weak and not judge or question. She needed someone to pick up the pieces when she fell apart. She needed maturity and gentleness. Damn it, she needed him!_

"Kate!" he yelled. To his surprise, she actually stopped. She turned and looked at him expectantly.

_She couldn't believe she had just said all that. He must think I'm some kind of deranged moron, _she thought_. But what is he doesn't? What I wouldn't give for him to call out my name right now. I'd give anything to here that crack in his voice, _

"Kate!" She heard him yell, interrupting her thoughts. _Okay, Caitlin, don't get your hopes up here._ _He doesn't love you_, she tried to tell herself. It didn't stop the butterflies, though. She turned on her heels to face him.

"What Gibbs? I would very much like for this day to end, so if you could get on with-" he cut her off.

"Who is it?" She needed no clarification for his question. What she did need, though, was a way out. She considered running down the stairs. He would follow, though, she knew. Lying was another option, but Gibbs knew her better than anyone. He'd see right through it. Diversion was her best strategy.

"Gibbs, it's really none of your business." She tried to keep an even tone. _What is that look on his face? Pity, shame, guilt, disappointment? Wait, disappointment?_ There might have been a time when Kate Todd would have been strong enough to look her boss in the eye and tell him go to hell and get out of her personal life, but after five years of slow torture, she had weakened, a lot. Not to mention the look on his face. It was different from his usual unreadable expression, but no less easy to read. He had walked toward her, and was now in arms reach. _If he stays there, I'll probably be able to control myself, _she decided. Of course, he took a step closer. He opened his mouth to speak then and she could smell the coffee on his breath and the sawdust on his skin. Involuntarily, she breathed in deeply, trying to memorize the tantalizing odor.

"Katie, I'm making it my business. I need to know who has you so distraught. If I need to beat them to a pulp, consider it done. If they need a bullet in their heart, I can handle that too. Heck if you just want permission to break rule #12, I'll grant it. I can't stand to see you cry, though. So tell me, what do you need from me." He silently prayed he hadn't come on to strong. She brought out the deepest emotions in him, though. Judging by the tears that were now streaming down her face, he guessed his prayer hadn't exactly been answered. She seemed to be pleased with his emotional outburst, though.

He reached out to wipe the tears from her cheek. She gasped a little when his thumb raked against her cheek. Instead of backing away, as Kate Todd protocol would predict, she laid her hand on top of his and looked straight into his eyes. For the first time since the day he met Shannon, he felt butterflies in his stomach. She might not have spoken yet, but her eyes were telling him everything. It was him. He was the bastard making her cry.

He couldn't help it. He just had to be closer to her. He pulled her into his chest and kissed her hair. She broke then, and the tears at her desk seemed microscopic compared to the sea she was emptying onto his shirt.

She didn't know how long they stayed like that. She was enjoying being wrapped up in his arms. She felt so relieved to have finally told her secret, even though, ironically, she hadn't spoken a word. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed away, but his tight hold around her waist kept her from going far.

"Gibbs," she whispered, not trusting herself to talk to loudly, "take me home." She didn't know what she was offering, exactly, or what he was thinking, but she did know that she could not spend another minute in that bullpen.

He had simply nodded, and ushered her toward the elevator. His arm stayed protectively wrapped around her waist, though.

He walked her to his car, and opened the passenger door for her. They rode in comfortable silence to her house. As they pulled into the driveway, though, she could tell Gibbs was a little anxious. He put the car in park, but before he had time to speak, she said:

"Gibbs, I want you to listen for a minute. Please don't interrupt," she paused for him to agree, which he did with a slight nod of his head. "I will never compete with Shannon, nor will I ever try to replace the memories you have with her and Kelly. I will never be the red-haired, green-eyed type you're used to. I want to be with you though. I want to hold you close, and make love to you until morning. I will not be a notch on your belt though, and I will not be dismissed as a 'one time thing' come morning. I need commitment. I want to be that girl you can't wait to come home to. I want to fight with you about what color to paint the bedroom, and what to name the baby. I want an 'us'. Not just for tonight, but forever. If you can't handle it though, I get it. Just don't lead me on. Don't use me, please." The last part came out a bit more needy and pleading than she had meant it, but she got her point across, she thought.

"Katie. Can I call you Katie?" She nodded her head, and he continued, "I loved Shannon and Kelly with my whole heart, but they're gone. I have three ex wives, who helped me get over it, and I'll always be thankful for that, but none of them stirred the same emotions in me that Shannon did. No one ever had, not until the day I stepped onto Air Force One." He waited for her to correct him and tell him that it was actually simply Alpha Foxtrot 29000, but for the second time in less than an hour, she broke her own protocol.

"I don't know how to tell you how much you mean to me," he leaned in to her, so that his nose was almost touching hers, "but if you will just trust that I'll still be here in the morning, I think I can show you." He spoke carefully, trying not to sound desperate. Just because he was bearing his soul didn't mean he could let all self-respect fly out the window.

He got his answer, then. She reached behind his head, and pulled him into her. Her lips crashed into his and, for the first time in years, he felt whole.


	2. Chapter 2

They stumbled up the steps, Gibbs walking backward trying to maintain as much contact with Kate as possible, afraid that if he let go she would disappear. When his back hit the door, he removed the hand tangled in her hair and snaked it around to twist the knob of the conveniently unlocked door. They half fell through the door and Gibbs pushed himself against Kate, slamming the door closed with her body. She tilted her head back then, granting him access to the soft, milky skin of her neck. Gibbs dipped his head down and worked his lips from the base of her neck, upward. As he did so, he expertly slid a hand behind her back and latched the door. When his lips reached her earlobe, he sucked hard on it, then moved to give the other the same treatment.

Kate had her hands around his neck, but regained enough composure to decide she wanted a little more control. She slid her hands around to the waist of Gibbs's jeans and tugged at the button up tucked inside them. Once freed, she started to pop open the buttons, while Gibbs trailed his kisses further down her neck and to her chest. When he dipped his tongue between her heaving breasts, she moaned and yanked at his shirt, the remaining buttons flying aimlessly across the room. Gibbs shrugged out of his shirt, letting it crumple to the floor while Kate fumbled with his belt. He put one hand on top of hers, feeling it shaking beneath his, and dropped it to her side. He swiftly removed the belt, unbuttoned his pants and slid them, and his boxers, to the floor, and stepped out of them. Kate gasped quietly at the sight of him. Gibbs looked up at her, suddenly thankful for how well kept is body was thanks to his job and long hours spent sanding his boat. He stepped closer to her, leaned in her ear and whispered,

"This would be more fun if you were naked too." She grinned at that, and got an idea. Eyeing a chair only a few steps away she rocked her body into his, causing him to step back just far enough to push him into the seat. He started to protest.

"No, no," she scolded. "You sit right there. This won't be something you'll want to miss." She pushed her coat off first, taking her time laying it over the sofa back. He'd seen her outfit at work all day, but damn it looked much sexier standing in front of him now than it had in the bullpen. She was wearing a cream tank top that hugged sinfully to all of the right curves, underneath a green sweater that made her eyes look like emeralds as she eyed him, a smirk forming on her lips. She unbuttoned the sweater slowly, deliberately fumbling at the ones closest to her breasts. When she finally tossed it aside she slid her soft hands down her body. Thigh high boots covered her legs, so she placed her right leg on Gibbs's chair, the toe of her boot resting just inches from his twitching cock. She slowly unzipped the boot, then switched legs. Her skirt was hitched up, and Gibbs could see the lacy top of her stockings. His body ached to touch her, but the sensation of watching her do this, for him, won the battle this time. She returned to her top then, and gripped the hem of her tank top, pulling it over her head. A green lacy bra greeted Gibbs's eyes. Her heaving breasts aching for release. She swayed her hips a little then, making the skirt fall back into place, and then slowly slid the zipper down. With a little shimmy the skirt hit the ground, and, as he suspected, green panties covered her swollen sex. Gibbs sharply sucked in at the visible sight of wetness between her legs. Knowing she was this turned on, for him, was more than he could handle. He reached out for her hand and yanked her toward him. She fell, gracefully, into his very naked body. With his hard cock pressing against her outer thigh, and her legs draped over the arm of the chair, Gibbs nipped at her neck again while sliding a hand over her lap and peeling the stockings off of her smooth legs. Gaining confidence again, Kate braced herself, then twisted around swiftly so she was straddling Gibbs. Her breasts were eye level and he took note of the front clasp. He popped it open with two fingers while his other hand grazed down her tummy, and between her thighs. Her moist center was his for the taking. As he slid one finger past the lace of her panties and sunk into her hot center, she did the most incredible thing he had ever experienced. She slammed her hips down onto his finger, practically forcing another finger inside, and as she did she took her own hand and placed it alongside Gibbs's inserting a finger of her own into her center. They rocked together for a while, but as her breath started to get ragged he hooked his finger around hers and pulled them both out slowly. He slid his legs forward, and she got the message. They were getting up. As he stood, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he guided them toward the bedroom. Once inside, he laid her down on the bed, and silently praised himself for making it up this morning. He stretched a foot backward and kicked the door closed before joining her on the bed.

She was suddenly nervous, and he sensed it. He wanted this to be the only woman he ever made love to again. He wanted this to be her last first time. Damn it, he wanted to do it right. He stretched out beside her, and propped his head on his hand. Her eyes fluttered open, looking almost disappointed that he wasn't straddling her, about to ravish her body completely. The shaking in her hands and the blush of her cheeks told a different story though. They said she was nervous as hell, and Gibbs knew it. _Damn him and his gut, she thought._ She ignored his knowing glare, and instead took control again. Knocking him on his back, she slid her fingertips down his body, following them with her lips. She circled each nipple then flicked each one with her teeth. She continued downward, and dipped her tongue in his bellybutton. As she moved the remaining few inches Gibbs realized what she was doing, and pulled her hair up, gently, forcing her to look at him. She looked confused, and he gestured for her to slide up next to him. She did, resting her head on his chest. He saw chill bumps forming on her arms, and pulled the covers from under their heads down to their feet and then tucked it around her.

"Better?" She nodded wordlessly, thankful that this thoughtful, wonderful man was lying next to her. He had that look from earlier though, and she couldn't resist.

"I may not go out much, but I know most men don't turn down _that, _Gibbs." She said, raising her eyebrows for emphasis.

"There will be plenty of time for that. Right now, can we not just talk?"

_ What? _Did Jethro Gibbs just say he wanted to talk? She must have looked confused again, because he spoke, his tone clearly one of clarification.

"Look, Kate. I'm no newbie to the world of sex, and I know the difference in how to treat a cheap fuck and the woman of my dreams. I also know that after tonight, I never want another woman in my bed. I want to make love to you, all night. What I want to remember about this night though, is enjoying _you_, not just enjoy myself. I'm not really much for this feelings stuff, but with you I feel like I need to explain. I need you to know how I'm feeling."

Kate thought she might actually cry. She decided to restrain, though, when she thought of how Gibbs might take it. Instead she curled closer to him, nuzzling her nose in his neck and said:

"Then make love to me."

He reached down and curved a finger in either side of her panties and slid them to her knees. She hooked a toe in one side and slid them the rest of the way off. She looked into his deep blue eyes then, and he saw the desire, the need. Gibbs felt like a schoolboy losing his virginity right then. He wanted to be in her so bad. He moved his body on top of hers. As he did so, the fanning of the covers sent the heavenly aroma of her juices into the air. He changed direction then, and slid down her body, until he was nestled comfortably between her legs. He kissed one knee and ran a trail of kisses up her thigh, then propped it on his shoulder. It showered the other leg with the same kisses, but left it lying, sprawled out to the side. He shifted his attention to the source of the delightful scent. He dipped his tongue inside her, tasting her, while two fingers tweaked her clit. He darted his tongue in and out, quickly, and she bucked her hips forward. She was moaning loudly, then she spoke:

"Gibbs, I need you inside me. Right now." The conviction in her voice was full of desire, and need.

Gibbs needed no further encouragement, but took it slowly nonetheless. He moved up the bed and kissed her forehead lightly. Now was not the time for words, but he wanted to show her, somehow, that this was special, that she was special. He centered himself and slowly slid in. She laced her fingers into his sliver hair, and spread her legs wider, giving him more access. He started to rock then, slowly. Kate could feel a burn creeping into her stomach, and she started to thrust her hips forward, meeting his. She moaned out loud, and it took all of his self-restraint not to pound into her like a crazed animal. She was clutching at fistfuls of the sheets, her knuckles white. His composure was getting thin. His lips had been on her neck, but he moved to her ear to whisper:

"Say my name, Kate. I want to hear it when you're going over the edge."

Those words were enough to send her over, them and the feeling of his warm breath on her ear.

"Oh god, Jethro. Jeth-rooo." It came out just as sexily as he'd thought it would. Not screaming, moaning. And that, combined with the way her walls were contracting around him as she rode her orgasm out, was enough to send him over too. He came hard inside her, and then collapsed against her chest. They both dozed off, cradled in one another's arms.

Meanwhile, their cell phones, lost in the scattered clothing downstairs, lit up. The displays read: Incoming Call-NCIS Headquarters.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs and Kate lay cuddling together, slowly drifting back into consciousness. Neither on of them really wanting to wake fully, wanting instead to enjoy the morning sun on their faces while tangled together in the satin sheets. There was a pounding on the door, and Gibbs bolted upright. Kate did the same, instinctively reaching for the bedside table for her sig. Realizing where she was, she reached instead for Gibbs's arm. The both traipsed downstairs, he in his boxers and her in her panties and an 'NIS' sweatshirt Gibbs had gotten her during the night. Silently, they searched the strewn clothes for their guns and Gibbs jerked open the door.

A dumbfounded McGee stood on the other side, staring into the end of Gibbs's sig. Gibbs dropped his gun and yelled,

"Ever heard of a telephone, McGee!"

"Boss, I-I-I," he stuttered, "I called. You and Kate! All night!" McGee looked past Gibbs then, and to Kate. Recognition filled his eyes, but one glance at Kate told him not to ask anything.

"What, exactly, do you need McGee?" Kate asked.

"The wife committed suicide last night, right after confessing to her husband's murder to an NCIS operator. You guys were right!" McGee, still ignoring the obvious, said.

"That's great, but why the hell are you on my porch?" Gibbs replied, clearly out of patience.

"Oh, um, well we got a case. Ducky, Ziva, and Tony should be there by now. Captain Holcomb's daughter was kidnapped this morning." The emotions on McGee's face were clear. This was going to be a tough one.

"We'll be there in thirty minutes." Gibbs said. "Oh, and McGee, I trust you won't say anything about _this."_ Gibbs moved his hand, motioning between him and Kate. "I'd really hate to have to shoot you."

"No sir, boss. Not a word."

"Good." Gibbs slammed the door in poor McGee's face.

He turned to Kate then,

"Good morning," he smiled.

Twenty minutes later they were in Gibbs's car driving toward the scene. Kate was wearing a pair of jeans she had left at Gibbs's house after their Christmas party last month and his NIS sweatshirt. Her hair was in a ponytail, but she had found Abby's extra makeup bag in the guest bathroom and helped herself to some foundation, but skipped the black lipstick.

Kate was humming to herself, and Gibbs reached for her hand. She smiled at him, but said nothing. Finally, he spoke:

"Kate, what are we going to do about this?"

"Gibbs, I really don't know. We can't very well keep this a secret, exactly. But, I'm not comfortable with making some big announcement. I don't even know what we are, or what you want this to be."

"Katie, how many times do I have to tell you that I want you? I want _us._ As long as you'll have me."

"Everyday."

"Huh?"

"You have to tell me everyday. Because everyday I'm going to wake up thinking it's some kind of dream or sick joke my mind is playing on me."

They pulled into the Captain's driveway then. Gibbs leaned over and kissed her on the lips, quickly, and said:

"I can handle that."

They walked into the house, and joined the rest of their team. Tony eyed them suspiciously, but made no mention of the situation. He did fill them in on the case though.

The little girl, Elise, had been taken sometime between 2300 Tuesday night and 0100 that morning. She was six years old, with green eyes, and curly brown hair. The captain had no idea who it could have been, but Ziva had found a jimmied window in Elise's bedroom, and concluded that was how the kidnappers had gotten in. Her mother had died when she was a toddler, and she was an only child. The captain was a complete wreck.

The team finished interviewing the neighbors and tagging evidence and packed up to leave for the Navy yard.

Gibbs was barking orders. "Ziva, you and McGee take Ducky and the evidence van back. Tony. Kate. With me."

He shook hands with the Captain and promised him they wouldn't rest until the little girl was home, safe and sound. As he walked toward the car, he heard Kate yelling at Tony.

"No, Tony. I will not ride in the back. I rode in the back all the way to Bethesda yesterday. You can sit back there for one ten mile drive to the Navy yard."

Tony was about to protest when Gibbs interrupted.

"DiNozzo, backseat." Tony crawled reluctantly into the back. He sat in the middle and leaned between Gibbs and Kate.

"So Katie, where'd you get your shirt?"

Kate really had no reply. No lie she could think of seemed believable. She knew she was starting to blush, but she had no way out. Gibbs reached for her hand then, giving her permission to tell the truth.

"Gibb's bedroom dresser, second drawer, middle stack."

Gibbs smiled at her reply, and glanced into the rearview mirror at Tony's dumbfounded face. Even with the questionable safety of this little girl hanging over him like a dark cloud, he couldn't help but feel genuine happiness to finally have the woman of his dreams sitting next to him, holding his hand.


End file.
